Into The Doghouse
by Lord Candycane
Summary: Two-shot. A look into the thoughts of Sparky and Mr. Whiskers during their final confrontation in the giant windmill, or as they think of it, the giant doghouse.
1. Sparky

**Sparky**

I was running as fast as my little legs could take.

The giant wooden dog house with the large fan was in front of me. And behind my, was an amass of two-leggers carrying fire. The big fat two-legger was leading them. I didn't like him. Neither did my master.

My master was in there. So was the cat-like creature with the giant wings. I hesitated. Then I remember that my love is in there as well So I surge forward.

The giant doghouse is in front of me now. I turn back and try to warn the two-leggers of the danger. But instead, I feel a rope tighten around my neck. A tall two-legger has me on a leash, and it hurts.

The big fat two-legger tells something at me, but I don't listen. Suddenly, the giant doghouse is on fire. The fat two-legger has set it on fire. How stupid of him. Now my master and my love are trapped inside. They will surely not make it out.

I yelp in fear, and suddenly, I break the lease around my neck. And I race inside.

I don't care that there is fire around me. I don't care that I may die. What I do care about is getting my master to safety.

Before I know it, I'm at the top of the doghouse. And I see my master, and, on top of him, the cat monster.

I have to do something. The cat creature is about to strike. So I run over and bite the cat creature on the arm. The creature hisses and flies up into the air, taking me with it.

He sets me on one of the fans, but I keep a hold on his arm. He pulls back, and I struggle to restrain him. Finally, my grip loosens and he frees himself and flies to the top of the fan. I race after him. I have to keep him away from my owner.

The cat creature turns around and tries to swipe at me. He misses and I bark at him, trying to intimidate him. He flies into the air and lunges, trying to knock me over. He nicks my nose, and I yelp, but I strike back, biting him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see my master bring my love and her owner to safety. Now I re-focus on the cat creature that lunges once more. He misses, and I bark. He grabs me, and I bite him. He flies off and I snarl at him.

At that point, I slip and start sliding to my master. He catches me. However, I hear a hiss and I see the cat creature flying towards us. He knocks my master over and the two drop back into the doghouse.

I yelp once more in horror. The doghouse is burning fast, and I need to get down there quickly to save my master.

I race back inside and down the steps. I dodge the sizzling fire that burnt through the doghouse quickly. I have to find my master.

There he is. He is lying next to the cat creature. They are both knocked out. Quickly, I take my owner and drag him out of harm's way.

Soon, we are both outside and out of danger. The two-leggers and my love are there. They clasp their hands together, I think to mean that they are happy I'm happy to.

My owner finally awakens and smiles, relieved. I hop around, glad that everything is over.

And then I feel a pain in my tail.

Something is pulling me back into the burning doghouse. The entrance is blocked by fire. I am released and turn to see what has pulled me back inside.

It is the cat creature.

I bark at it, once more trying to intimidate it. It swings its arm at me and misses. I run forward. If I can get a good bite in, he'll be too distracted or injured while I get away.

Instead, I get struck across the snout, and I fly into the wall. The cat creature is stronger than I believed. I look up fearfully as the cat creature flies forward.

I bark in a last ditch attempt to scare him off, but he continues forward. I back up as he spreads his wings, revealing his full size and wingspan.

Just as he is inches away from me, the creature stops and shrieks. I then see a wooden stick has run him through. It's a grizzly sight.

The cat creature hangs his head low and gives one final breath as its life leaves him, but my relief gets cut short as the doghouse collapses.

There is no escaping.

I am crushed down by the full weight of it.

And then, darkness.


	2. Mr Whiskers

**Mr. Whiskers**

Hatred. Hatred and agony. That was what I was feeling.

In my arms, a puffy black dog was struggling in my iron grip as I flew to the giant wooden doghouse. I didn't even know why I chose there of all places. I had to get somewhere.

The moment I burst through the giant door and dropped the dog on the ground, I lunged, ready to tear her throat out. I despised dogs. Especially her and that white chubby dog that lived around the corner.

"No!"

I pause for a moment, hearing the voice. At that moment, a small two-legger with black hair takes the dog in her arms. I stair at her. She looks nothing like the girl I knew so well. She looks the exact opposite. She isn't my owner. I hate her, too.

I land on all fours and start following her as she starts to run up the steps, still clutching the black dog. The dog barks at me, but I continue on. I will kill both of them.

"Stay away from us!" The girl shouts, but I continue after her. Soon we are at the top of the stairs. And then, we are all on the balcony of the doghouse.

I spread my large wings and take off after her, striking her head. The two-legger loses her balance and falls, clutching to the edge of the roof for dear life.

By now, a whole mob of two-leggers are at the bottom of the doghouse. One of them sets it on fire. I hate them. I will kill them all.

I see a little two-legger pass through the window and towards the girl and the dog. He is trying to save them. I will not allow it. I fly up to him and knock him over. Pinning him down, I start clawing and biting.

Then I feel a pain in my arm.

It is the white dog I despise so much. He is here to protect his master, it appears. I fly up to the large wooden fans with him still gripping my arm. I pry my arm free and take flight with the dog running up after him. The fool. Once he is standing on the windmill with limited balance he will stand no chance.

I lunge at him several, missing. At one point I manage to grab him, but he bites me and I let go. We hiss and bark at each other until the white dog inevitably loses balance and slides down the fan. The little two-legger grabs him.

I am so angry. I fly down to them, ready to kill them both. However, I only manage to grab the two-legged boy.

We fall, and I let go, ready for him to fall to his death. Then I will go after the dog. But he grabs my arm. I panic. We both crash into the doghouse. I am dazed, and I lose consciousness.

I soon awaken, and I see that the little two-legger and the dog are gone. I glance outside and see they are both outside with the mob.

I could escape so easily. But the sight of that dog increases my fury tenfold. I fly back out and grab his tail, dragging him back inside so we can continue are battle.

He barks at me and I swipe at him. He charges, but I'm ready for him. Striking him across the snout, I send him tumbling into a wall. He cowers against the wall as I approach. Now I am the one in charge.

I hiss slowly as I approach, savouring his fear. I will kill him slowly, painfully. I forget that the doghouse is on fire and will soon collapse. All I want is that dog dead.

I spread my wings and prepare to engulf him, but just at that moment, I feel a stabbing pain in my back. It pierces my chest. I screech in agony.

And then, darkness.


End file.
